This Can't Be Real
by S1lent H1ll
Summary: When Drake is kicked out by his parents as a teen and the very people are calling him back after he is grown up but they have been dead for years. Only a trip home to Silent Hill will tell. Rated M for future chapters.


Preview: When Drake is kicked out by his parents as a teen and the very people are calling him back after he is grown up but they have been dead for years. Only a trip home to Silent Hill will tell.

Author Note: This is my first story like ever and a little nervous about putting my work online. If ya'll think this story as potential then I'll keep working on it. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill so please don't sue me lol.

_"Get out of my house you fagot, no son of mine will be gay." said the obviously drunk man. "But dad it's still me" said the teenager right before a bottle of whiskey was smashed against the wall right by his head. The woman was standing not looking at the teenager while holding another young boy. The man again said "Get out of my house" the teenager didn't need to hear it a third time he just grabbed the backpack beside the door filled with a few suits of cloths and some money he had been saving and left not before giving one last look at his home and walking into the foggy night to get away._

Eight years later I have a college degree, a job, and a loving boyfriend, but something I don't have is a family ever since they died in a house fire two years after I left and my grandmother who took me in died a year ago.

"Hey where do you want to go out tonight?" said Todd

"I don't know I need to run to my place to shower and get ready for tonight, just call me back when you find a place" said Drake.

"Okay talk to you soon, love you"

"Love you too"

I pulled up to my apartment after a busy day at work and stopped to pick up the mail. Getting into the apartment and putting my stuff down felt amazing after a long day. I set the mail down and went to the refrigerator to get a drink and take off my shoes. After that was taken care of I decided to go through the mail and see how much I owe this month in bills. When I got to the last envelope it was different it looked like it was singed in fire and the most shocking part was the address it was sent from. My home in Silent Hill. I tore the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper and a photo. The photo was of me, my dad, my mom, and my little brother all together happily. The letter was dated last week and was written by my dad. That was impossible because he died years ago along with the rest of my family. Could this be a joke someone was playing? I decided to read the letter and see what it says.

"Dear Drake; I'm so sorry for everything that happened, for the things I said to you that night. I have been going through out old photo albums and seeing how we were a happy family at one time. You mom and brother miss you and want you to come be a part of our life again. Remember when you broke your leg playing football back in high school and I carried you to the truck and after we left the hospital took you out for ice cream and I said I will always love you no matter what. I should have stuck to what I said and loved you after you told me you were gay. Please come visit us here in silent hill. We all want you to come home. Dad"

As I sat there rereading the letter over and over their was just no way this could be real, but the part about my leg only my dad could have known about. While I was deep in thought my phone started going off. The call brought me out of my trance and I answered.

"Hello."

"Well is that anyway to answer you phone to your boyfriend mister?"

"Huh, o sorry I was just in another world for a few minutes."

"Are you okay you sound weird like your scared or something?"

"I'm okay for the most part I'll have to explain tonight."

"Okay, well on a better note we are going to the movies and eat at your favorite restaurant tonight."

"Okay well when I should be ready."

"I'll be over soon so no rush."

"Okay I'll see you when you get here, love you."

"Love you too, oh and by the way happy birthday." "_Click_"

That's right today was my 25th birthday and what a day it has been.


End file.
